The present invention relates to a sputter stopper and more particularly to an apparatus which fits between a lid and a pot or pan to prevent excessive pressure buildup which causes the contents to sputter over the pot or pan's edge onto the stove top surface.
Pots, pans and kettles come in many shapes and sizes and have been used as cooking utensils for generations. Lids are available with most post and pans. Lids are used to reduce cooking time by holding heat and cooking under a higher pressure. The higher pressure being caused by the heat build up, expansion of the contents and boiling. The lids generally rest snugly within a formed edge of the pot or pan. The lid design determines the amount of pressure buildup within the pot or pan.
Pressure cookers are used to cook at relatively high pressures. The lid is actually sealed to the pot by one of several means. The most common by interlocking notches and grooves. The notches fitting within the groove and the lid is twisted to lock it in place. The amount of pressure buildup is controlled by a weight member placed on an exhaust port in the center of the lid.
The typical lid only rests within the formed edge with the weight of the lid holding the lid down. The weight of the lid allows a pressure buildup within the pot or pan as the contents is heated. The pressure builds up to a point to where the lid is lifted sightly to allow the excess pressure to escape. The lid than falls back in place which allows the pressure to build up again. The process is repeated again and again during throughout the cooking time.
The pressure as it rises and falls causes the contents to expand and "boil" over the edge of the pot or pan. As the lid is lifted, a quantity of the contents can be ejected from the pot or pan. This sputtering of the contents creates a mess on the cooking surface. To overcome this problem, chefs often place the lid in a cockeyed position to create a space between the lid and the pot or pan. This space prevents a pressure build up from happening which in turn prevents the sputtering of the contents. It is also known that forks or spoons can be inserted between the lid and the edge of the pot to create a space.
One pot or pan with a lid known in the prior art addressed this problem an overflow section attached to the pot along the top edge. The overflow section captures any overflow or contents which "sputter" out. The contents could than be returned to the pot by lifting the lid. This works well but it required a specially designed pot. It could not be uniformly applied to all existing pots and pans.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sputter stopper that is adapted for universal use with a majority of existing pots, pans and kettles. With the sputter stopper of this invention it has been found that it can be used on small slanted sided pans to large straight sided kettles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sputter stopper that is constructed to provide a small opening between the lid and the pot or pan which allows excessive pressure to escape as it is developed to prevent sputtering or boiling over of the contents.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sputter stopper that is independent from the pot or pan to thereby substantially reduce the cost of providing a solution to the sputtering problem.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sputter stopper that may be inexpensively made such that it is affordable by the majority of households.